Nothing Bad Could Ever Happen at Tiffany's
by GoingToCalifornia
Summary: Prequel to "My Immortal" the Christmas before everything went wrong for Blair and Nate. You don't need to have read "My Immortal" to get it. Blair and Nate fluff. Book and TV world crossover.


**A/N****: H****ey! This is a prequel to "My Immortal." It's going to either be a two or three shot if the response to this exert is good. You don't need to have read "My Immortal" to understand it. It's just a little NB fluff. **

* * *

Blair squealed as someone behind her covered her eyes and kiss her cheek. Nate grinned as she turned around and kissed him back. "Ready?"

She nodded eagerly; she'd spent her whole morning day dreaming about their afternoon. It had been so long since they'd had time off together. She half wanted to drag him back to their apartment and spend their afternoon in a blissed out haze, but the other half of her was excited about their annual Christmas shopping trip which they made together to buy presents for their parents, friends and close family. She'd agreed to meet him at his office; presumably so that they weren't side tracked by their favorite physical activity.

"Where to first?" He asked sliding his hand into the grasp of Blair's delicate gloves.

"Well for your mom I thought we should go to Bergdorf's; you know how she loves Hermes scarves and then we're near Schwartz so we can sort out whatever we need to buy for Yale and Tripp's kids there." She said referring to her little sister and Nate's semi-distant nephew and niece.

"Sure thing." Nate kissed green leather of her glove as they began walking up Sixth Avenue to cross at 57th.

* * *

Nate followed Blair like a puppy; it wasn't that he wasn't interested in buying the presents; he just wasn't as good as Blair. He'd never have been able to select just the right scarf for his mother - which Blair assured him was the correct one as it would match the new coat which she'd bought while out shopping with Blair. He also had no idea which shade of pastel green Blair's father was most partial to; but Blair selected the perfect cashmere jumper - which he actual could envisage Harold wearing. They didn't buy anything for Blair's mother and he assumed this was because Blair already had it. She'd probably been on a twelve month waiting list in the hope of pleasing her mother with a meticulously pained over gift.

"What do you think about Serena?" Blair asked turning to him. Nate paused.

"Umm..." he had no idea and was waiting for Blair to suggest something. "She likes Bendels?" Nate offered. As do most women in Manhattan. Blair nodded.

"Good idea, should we get a cab?" Blair glanced at her watch; they'd somehow made it all the way to Bleecker Street on their quest for a purse for Maureen and snow was beginning to leave a dusting upon the streets.

Nate nodded; finally something he was good at. He waved a cab and opened the back door for Blair. "Fifth and 56th please." He said the driver before settling back in the fake leather seat and taking Blair's ungloved hand in his and entwining their fingers. Blair giggled as he played with her fingers and he kissed her cheek lightly as he chuckled too.

* * *

Blair hopped out of the cab as Nate paid the driver and was already pushing open the gigantic doors of Bendels when Nate clambered out. He followed her through the flurrying snow into the store where she was already fiddling listlessly with the trinkets on display around the make-up counters. He made his way towards her trying not to catch the eye of any sales assistants. He was pretty sure he had some kind of branding that told sales assistants he was clueless. Every time he went into a store to try and find something special for Blair's Christmas they would all pounce on him and he'd end up with five times the amount of gifts for Blair than he intended.

He snaked one arm around Blair's waist while he held numerous shopping bags in the other. Blair giggled and turned too him; "Maybe we could just go home now and buy Serena's present another day?" she suggested wrapping her free arm around Nate's neck.

"That sounds so much better," Nate agreed, playfully nibbling her ear.

"Can we call Nicholas? I can't be bothered with these bags anymore," Blair looked up at him sweetly and he nodded kissing her lips again and making her moan just loud enough for the uptight woman a few feet away to give them a reproachful glare.

* * *

Nicholas took their numerous shopping bags and loaded them into the trunk of the car. "Oh - wait - I forgot!" Nate took Blair's hand, Blair looked up at him with a frown. "I forgot; one last stop." He down at her pleading. "Please?" Blair smiled up at him, "OK," she sighed in mock exasperation. He grinned at her and began to lead her away.

"Take the bags home; we'll find our own way back," Nate called to Nicholas, as their driver nodded and got back into his seat.

"Who do we need to get?" Blair asked scanning the list which she pulled out of her Chloe shoulder bag.

"They're not on the list." Nate said quickly taking her hand the dashing across fifth to the opposite side of the street as the pedestrian lights prepared to change to red. Blair gasped as he got them across just in time.

The snow was nipping at Blair's cheeks and she hoped they weren't going far. She caught sight of the dainty windows of Tiffany & co. and began to play the opening scene of her favorite movie over in her head as Nate led her through a throng of squabbling tourists. She was so caught up in her little day dream that she hardly noticed where they were headed until Nate's hand was on the small of her back urging her into the revolving door of the most magical jewellery store.

* * *

She looked up at him a little bewildered. She was half confused as to who Nate was buying a present for in here because she was pretty sure he wouldn't take her to pick out her own gift; but the other half of her was hopeful that she was about to get to pick out her own Christmas present. He smiled down at her in a way that assure her she was supposed to be completely bewildered. He took her hand firmly, as if to ensure she wasn't about to run away.

Blair knew which section of the store they were heading to as he led her to the appropriate counter; she suddenly realized that she was holding her breath. She'd been day dreaming about this very moment of her life since she had been in the fourth grade and had decided that Nate Archibald was The One.

Nate smiled at her as he noticed her eyes were glazed over in an almost teary state, "Blair Waldorf, I love you more than anything in the world; w- will you marry me?" Blair felt everything fall into line and she knew she would remember every detail of this moment for the rest of her life. She'd remember the way that she'd shook his head slightly to move his bangs from his eyes, the way he was holding her hand a tad too tightly and the way in which he had awkwardly sunk to one knee before her.

She nodded, unable to speak. Nate's smile was one of relief and exuberance as he got back to his feet and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him before he could kiss her. He kissed her back eagerly. Blair became acutely aware of the group of Japanese tourists who had been taking pictures of their exchange, but nothing was going to ruin this moment, it was the beginning of the best Christmas ever.

A sales assistant appeared promptly at their side and asked if they needed assistance. Nate nodded eagerly and took Blair's hand as the assistant began to display all of the engagement rings which they made.

"Do you have a favorite?" Nate asked, his voice familiarly close to her ear and his arm tightly around her waist. Blair turned from the rings to look at him and smiled again as she saw the droplets of melted snow in his hair which were glittering under the lighting of the store. She shrugged.

"Do you like this one?" Blair asked holding up a simple platinum band with a timeless round cut diamond in a low setting.

"I like it," Nate kissed her cheek and took it from her. She looked between him and the ring in a moment on confusion as to whether she really wanted it. Nate's hand left her waist and went for the ring which had first caught his attention. It was a gold band, slightly wider than the band Blair had chosen; it had the same timeless round cut diamond in a low setting, but it had two little rubies on either side. He held it up to Blair; whose face broke into a grin as she fell into his chest for a hug.

"I love it." She whispered to him.

"Can we have this one sized please?" Nate handed it to the clerk who busied himself with finding the sizing hoops.

"Of course sir; we also have the same ring in platinum if the lady prefers?"

Blair shook her head. "I like it this way."

"We also have it set with diamonds, sapphires or emeralds as apposed to the rubies."

"No I like the rubies," Blair assured him as Nate's hand found its place on her waist again.

* * *

**A/N****: Thank you for reading! Now please review.... please? **


End file.
